Meetings Lead to Love?
by Chris674241
Summary: Yumi is currently in London with her family. She is soon going to be in Japan. But first she has to attend to a party. Will she meet the love of her life? Read to find out more.
1. First Sighting

Hi guys! This is my first fanfic, so be easy on me. Thanks a bunch! ;)

First Sighting

Yumi' s pov

I was standing to the side watching at what was happening before me. There were guys trying to flirt with girls. And being the silly girls they giggled at there antics. I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my drink. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my brother coming over.

" Yumi," he sighed, " are you not going to try and mingle with these people?"

I retorted, " I **WILL NOT** try and mingle with these people, _Yukki._"

" Just try. Okay, Yumi. See ya later, " he said as he walked away.

I still stood in the same place, taking another sip of my drink. I started to remember how I got here.

_Flashback_

_" Yumi," my mother's voice called from below. _

_" Coming, " I replied. _

_I walked down stairs. _

_" Yumi, " she started, " you will be going to a party tonight, before going to Japan tomorrow."_

_I listed to her and nodded._

_" I am going to a party and flying to Japan. " I repeated._

_My mother looked at me delighted. I thought about what I said again. _

_" Party, Japan, " I thought ._

_" W-w-wait. Timeout. I am __**not**__ going to a party. " I stated. " A-a-and Japan much less."_

_My mother pouted._

_" You're no fun," she said._

_She started to whine. _

_So I said, " Fine. I'll do it. Just give me your reasons though. Okay?"_

_She eagerly nodded. _

_I sighed and listened. She just wanted me to attend one last party before going to Japan and living there for awhile. I said that I had one condition. I was allowed to dress up as a guy to the party, so I won't get hit on. My mother glared at me and I glared back, and she sighed and agreed. _

_Finished flashback_

That is how I, Fukuzawa Yumi, ended up going to a party as a boy. Currently, I was wearing a tuxedo that was white, while finishing it off with a black bow tie. She also wore a blond wig. I saw girls giving me flirtaous glances. They were probably trying to get me to dance with them.

Wait. I should tell you about myself.

I am the daughter of the renown Fukuzawa Yuuchiro and Miki. My mother and father run a huge company called Fukuzawa Corps. It is one of the largest companies in the world today. Then, I have a brother name Fukuzawa Yukki. He is my younger brother by ten months and was born in the same year as me. That leaves me to explain about myself. Let's be frank. I hate males, unless they're a family member. To me they're are stupid humans, trying to hit on every girl they see.

Now back to looking at the crowd. I scan the room again while sipping my drink. Luckily, someone walked in. **WOAH! **That girl was _beautiful _. Our eyes connected and I felt a shock. Suddenly I became nervous and started to sweat. She started to walk towards me. Everyone parted for her. My thought were going through my mind to quickly. I finally decided, _I am going to ask her to dance. _

I started walking toward her and right before I reach her I bow. She offered me her hand and I kissed it.

I finally stood straight. I looked into her eyes and said ...

_" Wil you dance with me? " _


	2. Party Enjoyment

Party Enjoyment

Sachiko pov

_ " Will you dance with me? " _

Those words rang in her head like music. When she first set eyes on the adorably, cute blonde she felt like she had found her other half. And now she can't believe that she was asked to dance. It was to much for her. Thoughts were swarming all over her mind.

" Excuse me, " said the person in front of her.

" Yes, " she replied.

" I forgot to tell you my name, so I'm going to tell you now. My name is Fukuzawa Yumi. " the person said. " And I was wondering if _you _would like to dance with me? "

Sachiko looked at Yumi and said, " Well, I'm Oswagara Sachiko, and I would love to dance with you."

Yumi' s pov

_" She wants to dance with me! I'm way to happy. Oh well, I should offer my hand to her again," _thought Yumi.

I give her my hand and say, " Let us dance tonight away, Oswagara- san. "

She gently took my hand and we walked on to the floor. As we were dancing we talked.

Oswagara-san said, " Please call me, Sachiko. I think Oswagara-san is to formal."

I replied, " Okay, then. Please call me Yumi. Okay, _Sachiko_. "

She nodded her head at me. We were dancing as the song changed. _" Wait, " _I thought,_ " isn't this a slow song." _Sachiko wrapped her arms around my neck as I wrapped mine around her waist. We looked into each other's eyes, her blue eyes sucking me in like a whirlpool. We both leaned in and our lips lightly touched. We pulled back and stared at each other. I could see the unhidden desire in my eyes. Just looking into her eyes made me want her, too. We leaned again kissing passionately this time. I could feel her soft, luscious lips on my. _Oh how kissing her made me go weak in the knees._ I want her so badly. But, I just don't want this to be a one night thing because I'll be going to Japan tomorrow. I separated my lips from hers.

I looked at her sadly and said, " I wish this would last longer, but I'm going to Japan tomorrow, so we won't be able to be together."

Sachiko's pov

I can't believe it! _I'm kissing Yumi! _His lips felt so nice connected to mine. She was gentle and kind with me, even during the kissing. He broke off the kiss. I whined and wondered " why" .

He looked at me sadly and said, " I wish this would last longer, but I'm going to Japan tomorrow, so we won't be able to be together."

I replied saying, " Really?! Because I actually live in Japan. I'm just here for a business party for my family."

This made Yumi cheer up and say, " Yahoo! I can't wait to go to Japan, so I can see you again. Because . . ., " he looked at me shyly whispered, " _I love you._"

Those words made my heart beat faster and I blushed.

Yumi's pov

She replied saying, " Really?! Because I actually live in Japan. I'm just here for a business party for my family."

I can't believe my luck! Sachiko lives in Japan. I hope I will be able to find her there.

I replied happily, " Yahoo! I can't wait to go to Japan, so I can see you again. Because . . ., " I looked at her shyly and whispered, " _I love you._"

I said it! I can't believe I said it! For the first time in my lifei told someone I loved them. This was my first time meeting her and I already fell in love. _" Wait , " _I thought, _" I'm dressed as a boy so won't she be confused when she meets me again. I should leave her a hint. "_

I told her, " Sachiko, " looking serous I continued, " am not who I look I am I have a secret. But, it is up to you to figure out, so until you figure out, you might not know me at first. Okay?"

She nodded her head at me. And I smiled brightly.

Sachiko's pov

I understood what Yumi told me, but I want to know his secret so I won't be confused when we first meet. Yet, I nodded because at the same time I want to figure out myself. He smiled at me brightly.

We talked and danced for the remainder of the night. When it was time to leave we kissed briefly and left.

Yumi and Sachiko's pov

We both left each other, thinking, _" When will we meet each other again." _

So what do you guys think? Good or bad? Tell me so I can improve my newbieness.

Hope to be posting another chapter this week.


End file.
